Bang! Bang!
by KaitoKakashi
Summary: They say that a fallen man can be redeemed by a good woman. Sasuhina.


Story in rewriting process!

I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 1: It's my birthday.

Today Sasuke Uchiha celebrates his seventh birthday. Turning seven meant a lot to him. It meant that he is now stronger, smarter, and he was one more year closer to his dream, to become a FBI agent.

Chaos filled the Uchiha mansion as maids and servants dashed around decorating, cooking, or getting presents for the little Master. Mikoto, Sasuke's mother, frantically rushed to Sasuke's room to inspect the birthday boy.

"Sasuke, your friends arrive very soon. Are you done? Hurry up!" she asked knocking on his door. Usually she would just barge in, but Sasuke insisted that she respect his privacy. "I am not a little boy anymore, so you should treat me like you treat Itachi," he requested.

"I'm done," he said and opened the door. Sasuke looked amazing adorable in a blue dress shirt with a silver tie. All of last night, he shined his sleek black shoes until they shined in the sun. His demanded a fauxhawk hair cut just last night from the best hair stylist in the village. Mikoto wanted to squeeze his adorable face, but she knew he would push her away.

"You look very nice Sasuke," she complemented. "Thanks mom. I just threw this on ya know?" he said with careful casualty. Mikoto laughed. "Well let's go downstairs. Guests are going to be arriving soon." She took her son's hand and they walked together downstairs.

Ten minutes passed by before the first guest arrived. Mikoto opened the door. Naruto and his parents stood in the doorway with the family's signature grin. "Happy birthday Sasuke!" they cheered.

"Hey, Kushina and Minato! Glad you can make it," she greeted.

"I got Sasuke a present Mrs. Uchiha!" Little Naruto said, showing her the rectangle present. He was dressed up too, in a black dress shirt with a blue and orange striped tie.

"Thank you Naruto. I'm sure Sasuke will love it," she answered with the smile. She took the present and handed it to a servant. "Come in."

Guests filtered in a few minutes after Naruto. Shikamaru and Ino came next, then Sakura and lastly his best friend, Hinata Hyuga.

Before they were even born, the Uchiha and Hyuga family agreed that they will unite the two families to create a company alliance. Hyuga Inc. invents, maintains and sells weapons and technology to the Uchiha family, also known as the FBI of the village. Sometimes, when difficult missions puzzled the Uchihas, the Hyugas would send in some people to help the FBI, using the latest technology to investigate. Missions ranged from the village itself to across the seas and over icy mountains.

Sasuke officially met Hinata when they were three, when the mom's decided to go on a girls' night shopping spree, leaving the fathers to babysit and work their business. They grew up together, went to the same school, had the same tutor, and shared the same secrets.

Hinata wore a blue sparkly dress. The sleeves instead of covering her whole arm, she rolled it up to her elbows. Her dirty converses and quick pulled pony tail displayed a hint of rebellion, but otherwise her dress appeared formal.

"Happy Birthday, Sasuke!" His friends shouted.

Everyone had fun talking and joking around before they sang happy birthday and cut the cake. Hinata, playing the role of best friend, dipped her finger into the side of the cake and smudge Sasuke's nose with red frosting.

"Sasuke," she giggled, "you're Rudolph because you have a red nose!" Everybody laughed good naturedly but the birthday boy. Sasuke glared at Hinata before he took a handful of frosting and wiped it over her cheeks.

"Now Hinata is a snowman because you're whole face is white!" he laughed.

"Hey! I only did your nose," Hinata cried. She wiped the frosting with her hands and wiped it back on Sasuke's face. Soon, the cake left the table and smeared the two best friends. When no more pieces of cake remained to smear, smudge or splatter, they laughed at themselves and forgave each other.

"Good thing the parents aren't here, or else you would be in trouble Sasuke," Hinata said.

"But you started it first," Sasuke reminded her. He acted like he was older than her, though she would turn seven in a few months.

"But you continued it," she parried. 

"You guys are so troublesome," Shikamaru stated. 

"Well they're best friends after all. You know you're troublesome yourself Shikamaru. You're supposed to be my best friend, but all you do is sleep!" Ino complained.

"But I always play with you when you want me too! You always make me play house with you."

A few more conversation popped up as the parents came back in when the presents.

Everyone knew that Sasuke wanted to become a cop. Shikamaru gave him an elastic belt with several hidden and non hidden pockets. Naruto gave him a pair of walkie talkies that could stretch out for miles and miles. Sakura presented a gold badge while Ino gifted a white and blue beanie. Hinata's present delighted him the most: a whole nerf set that included the long strike and a clear deploy. It also came with a Velcro vest and helmet. Sasuke had always longed to have one after he saw one in her house.

"Thanks you guys, for all the great presents," he sincerely thanked.

Sasuke's father and brother, Fugaku and Itachi, finally came home from work. As a gift, they bought a large 7 pound piñata. With nothing left to do, Sasuke led the pack of children to the front yard. Itachi hung the piñata up and the game started. Using, Itachi's baseball bat and blindfold, Sasuke went first.

"Go Sasuke! Go Sasuke!" friends chanted. Itachi teased Sasuke by pulling on the string on Sasuke's first swing, causing Sasuke to miss. "ITACHI! Stop!" Sasuke yelled. He concentrated a little bit more and managed to whack the piñata's head.

Next in line, Naruto prepared himself to try. Itachi, being mean again, lifted the piñata and caused Naruto to miss twice. "Hey that's not fair! Your brother is so mean, Sasuke!"

"Yeah, tell me about it," Sasuke replied under his breath.

Sakura took the bat next. Now, for those of you who don't know Sakura, she possesses massive strength. Despite the weight of the piñata, her strongest strike initiated an explosion of candy everywhere. Kids rushed in from every angle to pick up as much pieces as possible. When the last piece disappeared, everybody weighed their candy to see who has the most. It was a very close tie. Sasuke managed to get three pounds, Naruto one and a half, and Hinata came in third with one pound.

Itachi felt that the party was too short. He offered to project a movie under the night sky. Sasuke picked Kung Fu Panda (that's his favorite movie) as some servants placed blankets on the lawn and others went to make popcorn and hot chocolate.

It was late when everyone left. Well everyone except for Hinata. Her dad was on a business trip, while her mom was going shopping with Sasuke's mom again. (Who knows how late malls open till?) "Hinata, what do you want to do tomorrow?" Sasuke asked. "I dunno, what you want to do?" she replied. "I don't know. Hmmm… hey! Let's have a cop chase. I'll be the cop and you can be the bad guy." Sasuke said. "How come you get to be the good guy?" Hinata asked. "Cause it's my birthday," Sasuke chirped happily. "Fine. I'll give you the greatest chase ever!"

Stay tuned for Chapter 2!


End file.
